Les Wraiths sont des Humains comme les autres
by Mayh Pendragon
Summary: Crysla regarda le dart exploser devant ses yeux. Elle se retourna et fixa son compagnon d’infortune. il faut qu’on trouve un endroit pour se mettre à l’abri pour la nuit , dit le Wraith.Elle acquiesça de la tête et le suivit vers les montagnes. Todd/OC
1. Escape

Crysla regarda le dart exploser devant ses yeux. Ils avaient réussi, ils s'étaient échappés de la ruche et personne ne semblait les pourchasser pour le moment, trop occupés à combattre l'autre vaisseau. Elle se retourna et fixa son compagnon d'infortune.

« il faut qu'on trouve un endroit pour se mettre à l'abri pour la nuit », dit le Wraith.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et le suivit vers les montagnes, droit devant eux.

En chemin elle repensa aux évènements qui l'avaient conduite à ici, avec un Wraith comme seul allié. _Elle était en mission de routine sur une planète pour soigner des villageois quand des darts avaient déchiré le ciel et elle avait été récoltée. Heureusement personne d'autre d'Atlantis n'avait été capturé apparemment. Elle s'était retrouvée seule dans une cellule à bord d'un vaisseau ruche pendant plusieurs heures avant que deux gardes n'amènent un Wraith et le jette sans ménagement contre le sol. Le Wraith demeura immobile, couché sur le sol, il semblait épuisé. Crysla s'était approchée de lui, sans trop de crainte, puisqu'il était inconscient, l'avait retourné pour voir son visage meurtri par les tortures. Elle l'avait tiré difficilement jusqu'à un coin de la cellule pour l'asseoir et essayer de soigner ses blessures. Il était imposant, pratiquement deux mètres et les muscles qui vont avec. Heureusement, ses geôliers lui avaient laissé ses sacs de matériel médical et elle avait pu le soigner sommairement, nettoyant ses blessures et bandant son bras meurtri. Il ne s'était pas réveillé pendant ce temps. Elle l'avait détaillé plus précisément : sa tenue était identique à celle des Wraiths dirigeants qu'elle avaient déjà rencontrés, tout de noir vêtu, avec un long manteau qui lui arrivait quasiment aux pieds, il avait une sorte d'épaulettes, comme une distinction de grade sur ses manches, peut-être tenait-il une place importante dans la hiérarchie Wraith._

_Au bout de d'une heure, il s'était réveillé. Il était encore faible, avait à peine la force de rester lucide, et cette douleur insupportable irradiait la moindre parcelle de son corps. C'était ainsi à chaque fois qu'il revenait d'une rencontre avec la Reine. Il remarqua que son bras droit était la seule partie de son corps qui ne le faisait pas souffrir. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit qu'un bandage recouvrait la plaie. Il avait était soigné. Mais par qui ? Personne ne soignait les Wraiths. Il balaya du regard la pièce sombre et découvrit qu'il n'était plus seul dans la cellule, une humaine était assise contre le mur opposé au sien. Elle le regardait fixement en silence. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'une Humaine l'ait soigné, lui, un Wraith. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la cellule. _

_« vous m'avez soigné ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible._

_« Oui. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Je suis un Wraith. »_

_« Vous étiez blessé. » _

_« Beaucoup d'humains en auraient profité pour me tuer… »_

_« Je suis un médecin, je ne tue pas, je soigne. »_

_Il faisait sombre dans la cellule et d'où elle était elle distinguait mal son visage, elle percevait seulement ses lèvres bouger lorsqu'il parlait._

_« Merci, avait-il fini par dire avant de redevenir inconscient. »_

_Elle s'était endormie, et quand elle avait rouvert les paupières, deux yeux jaunes, animaux, la fixaient de près, trop près à son goût…Le Wraith s'était reculé à son réveil, mais ils étaient assis assez près l'un de l'autre dans la cellule. Il regardait cette humaine, la détaillant physiquement. De taille assez grande pour une femelle humaine, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu le soigner, il faisait bien trente à quarante kilos de plus qu'elle, elle avait sans doute dû le tirer. Et surtout il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Les humains aident rarement ceux de sa race. Mais elle ne semblait pas comme tous les autres humains, elle ne le craignait pas, ou dû moins, ne le montrait pas. _

_« vous vous appelez Sheppard ?avait-il dit désignant le nom inscrit sur sa veste. »_

_« En effet. »_

_« Je connais un humain du même nom, continua le Wraith. Son nom complet est John Sheppard. »_

_« John, est mon frère, dit la jeune femme. Si vous le connaissez, alors… »_

_Elle s'était avancée doucement vers le Wraith pour regarder son visage de plus près, il n'avait pas bougé, curieux de ce qu'elle aller faire, et trop affaibli pour tenter quoique ce soit de toute façon. Elle avait vu ce qu'elle cherchait : cette étrange étoile tatouée autour de son œil gauche. Lui avait vu autre chose : ses yeux d'un bleu très profond, d'une couleur qu'il avait rarement noté chez les humains. _

_« Alors, poursuivit-elle, vous êtes Todd. »_

_Elle s'était rassise contre le mur en souriant. C'était la première bonne nouvelle depuis qu'elle avait été enlevée. Le Wraith dans la même cellule qu'elle était celui qui avait aidé son frère à s'enfuir. _

_« Todd ? »_

_Le Wraith avait souri à ce nom, réfléchissant apparemment au fait que Sheppard ait eu besoin de lui trouver un patronyme._

_« Je ne savais pas qu'il m'avait donné un nom, avait-il dit au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence. »_

_« Vous n'avez jamais donné le vôtre »_

_Le Wraith acquiesça, en effet il ne lui avait jamais divulguer son nom, aucun humain en fait de connaissait son véritable nom, seuls quelques Wraiths avaient ce privilège._

_« Kor'eyn est le nom par lequel m'appellent mes frères. » _

_Il se surprit lui-même, s'entendant révéler son nom à cette Humaine, mais pourquoi lui avait-il dit ? Parce qu'elle était la sœur de Sheppard ? Non, elle serait sa Reine qu'elle ne saurait pas son nom. Parce qu'elle l'avait soigné ? Peut-être, elle avait eu le cran de s'approcher de lui, mais ça ne justifiait pas _ça_. A cause de ses yeux ? Sans doute, il était hypnotisé par ce regard couleur océan, ce regard qui le poussait à lui faire confiance, et donc à épargner sa vie alors que la faim consumait son corps depuis plusieurs jours._

_Elle avait appris par la suite qu'il s'était fait capturé il y avait plusieurs semaines, torturé quasiment tout les jours pour ses talents de scientifique. Elle aussi s'était faite torturée pour tout renseignement lié à Atlantis. Kor'eyn avait essayé de faire en sorte qu'elle supporte au mieux ce calvaire, lui ayant appris comment faire en sorte que la Reine n'arrive pas à lire ses pensées. Il l'avait ainsi protégée des autres Wraiths enfermés dans leur cellule, pour finalement se nourrir d'eux. Elle n'avait pas compris cette attitude envers elle, si elle était due au fait que John soit son frère, ou qu'elle l'ait soigné sans le connaître ni le craindre. Mais elle lui avait fait confiance, et lui l'avait tolérée près de lui pour qu'elle se réchauffe. Il faisait froid dans les ruches, mais les Wraiths avaient une température corporelle plus élevée que les humains, et Crysla en avait profité. Elle l'avait soigné à chaque fois qu'il revenait de l'interrogatoire, il avait fait de même pour elle, car au bout de quelques jours d'essais infructueux, la Reine avait changé de méthode pour obtenir ces informations. _

_Au hasard d'une attaque d'une autre ruche et profitant de la confusion générale, ils avaient réussi à s'échapper et voler un dart pour rejoindre une planète accueillante pour deux réfugiés comme eux. _

Ils atteignirent une grotte qui semblait parfaite comme refuge mais aussi comme point d'observation. Kor'eyn s'accroupit le long de la paroi rocheuse, épuisé. Il était très pâle, Crysla s'assis près de lui, et le regarda inquiète.

« Tu dois te nourrir, Kor'eyn. »

« Je sais. Mais c'est toujours hors de question. »

Elle soupira, mais n'insista pas. Elle regarda dehors, la nuit allait tomber, et il leur faudrait de la lumière et surtout de la chaleur.

Ils avaient pu emmener les sacs de Crysla dans leur fuite, allumer un feu n'avait donc pas poser de problème. Ils se réchauffaient à la chaleur du foyer, assis l'un contre l'autre, recouverts du long manteau de cuir du Wraith comme couverture. Finalement Crysla s'était endormie la tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon. Lui ne trouva pas le sommeil, toujours sur ses gardes, guettant le moindre bruit venant de l'extérieur, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil aux cheveux châtains appuyés sur son épaule, pensant qu'au combien sa situation était étrange. Cette jeune femme dormait profondément sur son épaule, lui faisant confiance pour protéger sa vie durant la nuit ; lui mourait toujours de faim, mais il pensait juste à ne pas bouger pour ne pas la réveiller. Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas le besoin de se nourrir d'elle ? Pourquoi l'avait-il protégée sur la ruche, soignée, réchauffée ? Ces questions le tourmentèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, quand finalement, il fut lui-aussi emporter par le sommeil.


	2. Mis à nu

_Attention, on passe en NC-17…pour adultes only !!_

Quand elle s'était réveillée le lendemain matin, elle était seule dans la grotte, toujours emmitouflée dans le manteau. Kor'eyn était apparu quelques minutes plus tard avec des fruits dans ses bras, il s'était levé plus tôt pour chercher de la nourriture pour eux deux, mais apparemment, il n'y aurait qu'elle qui mangerait ce matin.

« Tu n'as pas à faire cela, je peux m'occuper de ma nourriture », lui dit-elle en souriant.

En fait elle était très flattée que le Wraith s'occupe à ce point d'elle, il lui avait sauvé la vie et maintenant il s'occupait de lui amener son petit-déjeuner. Il ne ressemblait vraiment pas aux autres membres de son espèce.

« Je sais », avait-il simplement répondu en s'asseyant près du feu.

Ses traits étaient tirés, les séances de tortures avaient laissé plus de traces qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. La médecin s'était avancée vers les fruits, la plupart lui était inconnue, mais elle avait faim, et ils feraient l'affaire.

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur arrivée sur cette planète, et le Wraith s'occupait toujours de sa nourriture, l'emmenant quelquefois avec lui, mais lui n'avait pas mangé depuis presque deux semaines, et ses forces diminuaient rapidement. Son état inquiétait Crysla, elle lui avait plusieurs fois proposé de se nourrir d'elle, suffisamment pour tenir un peu plus, mais il avait toujours refusé, prétextant que cela ne repousserait l'échéance que de quelques jours.

Un soir, il s'était allongé au plus près du feu, mais il ne se réchauffait pas, étant trop faible. Ils avaient réussi à s'échapper, ce n'était pas pour mourir de froid ou de faim. Elle devait faire quelque chose; elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Le Wraith la regarda avec incompréhension s'allonger près de lui.

« Les Humains utilisent cette technique pour se réchauffer. Mais pour qu'elle soit efficace, il faut se toucher…dit-elle essayant désespérément de se rapprocher de lui. »

Finalement elle réussit à être littéralement dans les bras du Wraith, celui-ci semblait très gêné de cette situation. Elle sentit son corps se raidir des pieds à la tête, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

« je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire », soupira-t-il.

« Moi, j'ai mangé à ma faim, et je n'ai pas froid, contrairement à toi. »

Crysla avait prononcé ses derniers mots de manière à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il ne répondit rien d'ailleurs. Elle prit la main glacée de Kor'eyn pour l'amener contre elle et augmenter la surface corporelle en contact. Le Wraith consentit finalement, et se blottit contre elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait entendu sa respiration changer signe qu'il s'était enfin endormi. Elle ferma les yeux et plongea à son tour dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain matin, elle était encore seule à son réveil, elle n'avait pas entendu Kor'eyn se lever, d'ailleurs jamais elle ne l'avait écouté durant les quelques jours qu'ils avaient partagés. Après quelques secondes, elle se leva, prit le manteau qui leur avait servi de couverture pendant la nuit, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte où se tenait le Wraith, immobile. Elle lui tendit son habit qu'il enfila aussitôt, les matins étaient glacés sur cette planète.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendue ce matin ?demanda-t-elle en désignant les fruits disposés près du feu. »

« Tu avais besoin de repos. »

« Toi aussi, tu es faible. »

Le Wraith se tenait adossé contre la paroi scrutant désespérément la vallée à la recherche d'une quelconque nourriture.

« Tu n'as encore rien trouvé ? »

« Non. »

« Kor'eyn, »

Mais Crysla n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, il savait très bien ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Je ne me nourrirai pas de toi, avait-il dit en la fixant de ses yeux jaunes cernés de fatigue. »

« Tu as besoin de manger, pourquoi refuses-tu mon offre ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie, et t'aider me semble juste en retour. »

Jamais elle n'aurait cru un jour offrir un morceau de sa vie pour sauver un Wraith, mais il était différent, elle l'avait senti dès la première minute passée avec lui, elle lui avait fait confiance.

« La raison pour laquelle je refuse n'a pas d'importance. »

« Pour moi, elle en a… »

Elle lui faisait face, son obstination à vouloir mourir de faim l'irritait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, elle ne concevait pas le perdre seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle comme nourriture.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu de te nourrir de moi ? s'emporta-t-elle_._ Est-ce que les Wraiths ont des nouveaux critères de qualités pour choisir les humains ? Est-ce que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Trop vieille, trop jeune, trop petite ? Trop… »

« Non, ce n'est pas la raison ! »cria le Wraith.

Il tourna sa tête et fixa de nouveau droit devant lui, évitant délibérément de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Alors dis-moi quelle est la raison ? Kor'eyn !! hurla-t-elle excédée de ses réponses inutiles. »

Il se retourna alors pour plonger ses yeux animaux dans le regard bleu de la médecin, et leva sa main droite pour caresser doucement sa joue. Pour la première fois, il consentit à laisser la jeune femme entrevoir ses émotions, ne pouvant justifier d'une autre manière son attitude.

« Je t'aime, voilà la raison pour laquelle je ne peux me résoudre à me nourrir de toi. Je préférerai mille fois mourir que de te voir souffrir une seconde par ma faute. »

Son cœur s'était emballé lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots, il se sentait tellement vulnérable. Il était un Wraith qui avait des sentiments pour une Humaine, sa _nourriture_. Il venait juste de dévoiler un point faible.

Elle fut abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de dire, rien dans son comportement n'avait laissé paraître un quelconque attachement pour elle, mais la vérité était là devant elle, les yeux de Kor'eyn criaient un mélange d'amour et de souffrance d'aimer. Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, envoyant à chaque battement une décharge de sensations indéfinissables. Le Wraith continuait à caresser sa joue, ignorant quelle allait être sa réaction, peut-être allait-elle partir en courant, pour lui il était inconcevable qu'elle éprouve quelque chose en retour, il était un Wraith et elle était humaine. Leurs deux races ne pouvaient s'entendre.

Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant ce contact à sa juste valeur, et quand elle les rouvrit, elle lui sourit largement.

« Alors tu comprends pourquoi il m'est impossible de te laisser, à quel point il est insupportable pour moi de te voir souffrir, sachant que je peux t'aider, pourquoi il m'est si dur de rester inactive à te regarder mourir de faim !! »

Le Wraith ne répondit rien, restant bouche bée incertain de ce que ce discours signifiait réellement. Voyant son absence de réaction, elle avança doucement ses lèvres jusqu'à toucher les siennes et l'embrasser. Kor'eyn ne fut pas long à retourner le baiser et à la serrer dans ses bras. Elle fut surprise par la douceur de sa peau, sa chaleur, sa texture tellement similaire aux humains. Comment un Wraith pouvait-il être si tendre, et son contact si agréable pour elle ? Il se recula au bout de quelques secondes pour la regarder, pour vérifier sans doute qu'il n'était pas en train d'imaginer ce qui venait de se passer, il appuya son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

« Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-elle doucement »

Finalement elle se blottit tout contre lui, sa tête appuyée contre son torse, les yeux fermés, enfermée dans ses bras. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, immobiles, appréciant cet instant improbable où ils s'étaient trouvés. Jamais le Wraith n'avait espéré un quelconque retour à son amour, mais elle était là dans ses bras, et ce fut seulement parce qu'il avait perçu quelque chose bouger au fond de la vallée qu'il rompit cette étreinte. Il aperçut enfin ce qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis presque une semaine : de la nourriture.

Crysla n'avait pas répliqué quand il était parti à la recherche de ses proies, mais, au bout de quelques minutes, elle l'avait suivi discrètement.

Il se dirigeait droit sur un groupe d'humains qui déambulait dans la forêt, elle les reconnut : des bola-kaï. Elle ne les avait jamais croisés, mais les descriptions de Teyla étaient précises, et elle les avait identifiés sans problème. Leurs armes étaient rudimentaires, mais ils étaient nombreux, sanguinaires et Kor'eyn était faible. Quand elle arriva sur les lieux des combats, elle remarqua déjà deux bola-kaï gisant au sol, vidés de leur force vitale, le Wraith se nourrissant de deux autres, et d'autres guerriers l'attaquant avec acharnement. Voyant la situation basculer en faveur des cannibales, Crysla n'eut d'autre choix que d'attaquer les Bola-Kaï avec une épée abandonnée sur le sol. Elle eut le premier par surprise, les autres abandonnèrent le Wraith qui put enfin achever son repas et la chargèrent armes en avant. La jeune femme esquiva la première vague et Kor'eyn finit le travail en un rien de temps. Les derniers Bola-Kaï s'enfuirent dans l'instant suivant.

Il se retourna vers elle, le regard plus vif que jamais, enfin rassasié, il avait fallu cinq bola-kaï pour arriver à cela. Elle s'approcha de lui, jetant au passage son arme, laissant le Wraith la serrer dans ses bras. Elle le sentit déposer un baiser sur sa tête, et frissonna.

« Je te dois la vie », souffla-t-il doucement.

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu étais faible, et ... »

Il lui caressa le visage, et finalement l'embrassa intensément pendant plusieurs minutes, envoyant des décharges électriques de plaisirs dans le corps de la jeune femme. Des gouttes de pluie rompirent leur union, ils levèrent leur têtes au ciel : l'orage était arrivé de nulle part, mais était droit au-dessus d'eux, il était temps de se mettre à l'abri.

Ils coururent aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la grotte, mais l'eau avait tout de même traversé leurs vêtements. Ils enlevèrent leurs habits et les disposèrent autour du feu afin qu'ils sèchent, demeurant en simples sous-vêtements. Le Wraith ainsi mis à nu dévoila un corps attrayant aux yeux de la jeune femme, recouvert de quelques tatouages, mais surtout parfaitement sculpté. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vu de Wraith nu, bien sûr elle avait vu celui qu'ils avaient capturé sur Atlantis, mais il avait encore tous ses habits, et surtout il était loin d'être aussi séduisant que celui-là. Crysla était hypnotisée par ce physique, des muscles bien présents mais pas exagérés, un corps élancé, la nature l'avait bien pourvu. Elle se demanda si tous les Wraiths étaient aussi bien faits, mais cette question fut vite chassée de son esprit.

Kor'eyn s'approcha doucement d'elle, ne pouvant également détacher son regard de cette femme qui avait risqué sa vie pour lui. Le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux quasiment nus réveillait des instincts qu'il avait crus disparus depuis fort longtemps. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'amenant au plus près de lui, sentant son corps contre le sien, peau contre peau, leurs yeux ne pouvaient se détacher. Elle monta ses mains jusqu'à entourer le cou de son compagnon et approcha ses lèvres des celles du Wraith. Elle perçut l'érection de Kor'eyn répondre au lent et intense baiser qu'ils échangèrent. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit pour la première fois le désir brûlant dans le regard de son amant. Elle sentait l'excitation également la submerger au fur et à mesure que Kor'eyn caressait son corps. Il finit par les amener doucement à s'allonger sur le sol près du feu, les yeux du Wraith prenant une nouvelle teinte avec le reflet des flammes.

Ils étaient nus, sur le sol d'une grotte, mais l'inconfort du lit improvisé était le dernier de leur souci. La jeune femme caressait le dos de son amant, appréciant le contact de sa peau incroyablement douce à son toucher, gémissant de plaisir quand il embrassa ses seins tendrement. Il sentit à son tour le plaisir le dominer quand Crysla abandonna son dos pour diriger l'une de ses mains vers son sexe durci, et ne put retenir un spasme au toucher de ses doigts. Ils délaissa la poitrine de la jeune femme pour de nouveau l'embrasser mais cette fois avec une fougue quasi animale, simplement guidé par ces instincts qu'il avait cru perdus, elle avait rallumé le feu en lui la nuit où elle s'était serré contre lui pour le réchauffer. Heureusement, il était tellement épuisé que son corps n'avait répondu que très brièvement à ce contact, certainement trop pour qu'elle s'en aperçoive, à son grand soulagement. Mais en cet instant, refouler ce désir n'était plus d'actualité, au contraire, il le laissait librement s'emparer de lui, le diriger pour leur donner un maximum de plaisir au cours de cette première fois entre eux. Jamais il n'aurait cru désirer autant une humaine, au point de mettre sa propre vie au second plan.

Kor'eyn sentit alors sa compagne écarter les jambes, percevant enfin la douce chaleur envelopper son sexe, ils ne purent s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir à leur union. Ils fermèrent les yeux lorsque le Wraith commença son va-et-vient, sentant chacun que cela ne serait pas long avant d'atteindre la jouissance. Crysla agrippa fermement son dos, essayant d'augmenter l'intensité des frottements de leurs sexes, ondulant de plaisirs à chaque impact de son amant. Mais soudain, elle ne put contenir ses émotions, laissant l'orgasme s'emparer d'elle et lâchant « Kor'eyn » de plaisir. A l'écoute de son nom, le Wraith jouit à son tour, son visage dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme, des vagues de plaisirs déferlant dans tout son être. Il laissa échapper un râle de bien-être, puis demeura quelques secondes sur la jeune femme, corps contre corps, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir faire ressentir à un humain une émotion autre que de la crainte, mais les battements du cœur de Crysla contre sa poitrine prouvaient qu'elle avait éprouvé quelque chose qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable de donner.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se retira doucement pour s'écrouler juste à côté de la jeune femme. La situation était quelque peu étrange, elle venait de faire l'amour avec un Wraith, elle se sentait vraiment bien près de lui. Il lui avait procuré des sensations inattendues, tellement puissantes qu'elle se demandait en fait si elle ne rêvait pas tout cela. Peu importait, à cet instant, elle était heureuse, sentant que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Elle regarda le grand Wraith reprendre son souffle, il tourna la tête vers elle et fut happé par un regard azur déterminé le fixant intensément. Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à poser lentement sa tête sur sa poitrine en sueur et serrer son corps contre le sien. Le Wraith tendit son bras pour saisir leur « couverture », les recouvrit du manteau et laissa son bras autour de la taille de Crysla. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les cheveux de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla :

« Je t'aime Kor'eyn. »

Le Wraith ferma à son tour les yeux, resserrant son étreinte. Quelques jours auparavant, il n'aurait pas parié cher sur eux, mais ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir, à survivre, et surtout il serrait dans ses bras une femme qui l'aimait et que lui aimait. Il s'endormit pour la première fois depuis de longues années en paix avec lui-même et heureux.


	3. Où aller?

Les jours suivants furent occupés par le besoin de savoir si les ruches étaient enfin parties pour pouvoir quitter la planète refuge. Au soir du cinquième jour, Kor'eyn était assis dans la grotte, appuyé contre une paroi, le regard perdu dans la lente danse des flammes de leur feu, sa compagne allongée, la tête reposant sur ses genoux. Il lui caressait le visage pendant qu'il réfléchissait à l'avenir. Finalement, il rompit le silence.

« Les ruches sont enfin parties, nous allons pouvoir quitter cette planète sous peu. »

Crysla écouta sa voix grave résonner dans la caverne. Elle pensait elle aussi à la suite, ils avaient commencé une relation ici, et il leur faudrait bientôt abandonner cette grotte qui leur avait servi de refuge pendant près de deux semaines. Mais pour aller où ? Sur Atlantis ? Sur une autre planète ? Sur une ruche ? Quelque soit la solution, leur vie ne serait pas facile : Kor'eyn représentait une menace pour tous les humains, y compris ceux d'Atlantis, et elle était une proie pour les Wraiths. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de lui, ils pouvaient tellement apporter ensemble à leurs deux peuples. Kor'eyn était autant conscient de cela qu'elle.

« J'ai réfléchi, poursuivit-il, je vais reprendre le commandement de ma flotte. »

Il marqua une brève pause, pendant laquelle il baissa son regard jusqu'à rencontrer l'océan calme des yeux de Crysla.

« Et donc rejoindre les tiens… »

« Oui, mais je ne veux pas que cela entraîne la perte de ce que nous avons débuté ici. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Il avait raison, il était un des plus grands chefs de guerre Wraith et un des meilleurs, si ce n'est le meilleur scientifique de sa race. Elle l'avait vite compris en apprenant quelques fragments de son passé. Il était le seul à avoir assez de sagesse pour pouvoir imaginer l'ombre d'une alliance avec les humains. S'il rejoignait les hommes, il serait un paria parmi les Wraiths, alors que s'il rejoignait ses ruches, il serait un contact de choix. Si elle voulait poursuivre leur relation, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait partir avec lui sur une ruche.

« Tu peux assurer ma protection sur ta ruche, alors que moi, je ne peux te garantir un sauf-conduit parmi les miens. »

Il acquiesça en émettant une sorte de marmonnement, elle voyait parfaitement où il avait voulu en venir. Mais c'était une décision pénible à prendre pour la jeune femme : elle devrait renoncer aux siens pour un temps inconnu, et surtout demeurer sur une ruche remplie de Wraiths qui seraient loin d'être aussi compréhensifs que lui.

« Je partirai avec toi, lui dit-elle. »


	4. Sur la ruche

Le lendemain, ils partirent en direction de la porte des étoiles de la planète, le Wraith composa une adresse, et ils se retrouvèrent sur un monde apparemment inhabité. Elle regarda son compagnon, surprise, mais soudain des dizaines de Wraiths sortirent de la forêt environnante, armes en avant. Kor'eyn leur ordonna quelque chose dans leur langue, et les guerriers ne furent plus menaçant. Il semblait réellement être leur commandant, non pas qu'elle en eut douté, mais après cette longue absence, ils auraient pu s'être choisi un autre dirigeant. Les Wraiths ne fonctionnaient vraiment pas comme eux…

Quelques minutes plus tard, une navette vint les chercher pour les amener vers l'endroit qu'elle redoutait : la ruche. Elle n'en avait jamais vu une d'aussi près, surtout une qui ne la prenne pas pour cible. Kor'eyn se tenait juste à côté d'elle, ayant remarqué depuis l'instant où ils avaient franchi le stargate qu'elle était terriblement mal à l'aise avec les siens, ce qu'il comprenait aisément. Surtout, elle ne comprenait quasiment rien de leur discussion, certes son compagnon lui avait appris quelques mots en wraith, mais c'était très insuffisant pour comprendre la conversation qui se tenait devant elle. Elle était assez proche de Kor'eyn pour qu'il lui prenne discrètement la main pour la rassurer, et lui glisser quelques mots de réconfort. Elle se sentait tellement petite parmi tous ces Wraiths, la plupart n'étaient pas aussi grand que son compagnon, mais ils dépassaient tous allègrement le mètre quatre-vingt. Ils se posèrent enfin sur un dock de la ruche, où celui qui semblait être le second accueillit Kor'eyn avec un grand soulagement. Il la dévisagea comme quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire avec son commandant, si ce n'est lui servir de nourriture, elle n'avait donc aucune importance. Elle baissa les yeux, consciente que sa position serait difficile pendant quelques temps, et resta en retrait, pour ne pas envenimer une situation stable pour le moment. Au moindre faux-pas, elle deviendrait le plat du jour pour le premier venu, inutile de se créer d'autres problèmes. Kor'eyn ajouta quelque chose, le second s'inclina, et disparut vers l'avant du vaisseau. Elle se tourna alors vers lui, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Nous allons chercher quelques affaires qui pourront t'être utile, mais je devrais ensuite te laisser quelques heures pour qu'il me briefe sur la situation actuelle de la flotte. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Ils avancèrent lentement dans un couloir sombre, croisant quelques Wraiths au passage qui n'accordèrent aucune espèce d'importance à la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec lui : pouvait-elle lui parler en présence d'autres Wraiths ? Pouvait-elle le toucher ? Devait-elle rester en retrait quand ils étaient ensemble ? Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'écouta pas Kor'eyn la prévenir d'un obstacle, elle trébucha et ne dut le fait de rester debout qu'à la vigilance du Wraith qui s'était retourné pour la rattraper. Elle atterrit dans ses bras, gênée de ce contact, elle recula aussitôt, de sorte qu'ils ne se touchent plus. Le Wraith la fixa avec air interrogateur, inclinant sa tête sur le côté, il ne comprenait pas son comportement étrange vis-à-vis de lui depuis leur arrivée sur la ruche. Crysla rencontra ses yeux jaunes, et par réflexe, elle baissa son regard.

« Désolée », fit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »demanda-t-il inquiet cherchant son regard.

« Oui, bien sûr », répondit-elle, toujours ses yeux baissés.

Voyant son absence de contact visuel, il releva la tête de la jeune femme avec sa main droite de sorte qu'enfin il puisse de nouveau voir ses yeux azurs.

« Aurais-je fait quelque chose qui t'embarrasse? »

« Non. »

« Alors, pourquoi ce comportement étrange vis-à-vis de moi? »

« Je, …, je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi, ici, admit-elle. En présence des autres Wraiths, j'ai peur d'avoir une attitude irritante pour eux malgré moi, de faire quelque chose de mal. Je… »

Le Wraith avait laissé sa main sur la joue de sa compagne, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase il avait approché ses lèvres des siennes, rendant ainsi ses dernières paroles inaudibles. Il l'embrassa lentement, et malgré elle, elle laissa ses mains toucher la taille du commandant. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le regard brûlant du Wraith la saisit au plus profond de son être, incapable de dire ni de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Je ne t'aurais pas laissé me suivre s'il y avait eu un quelconque danger pour toi parmi les miens. »

Elle ne répondit pas, sachant parfaitement qu'il disait la vérité, mais sa méconnaissance de la société wraith serait un handicap pendant de longs mois. Kor'eyn laissa son bras sur la taille de la jeune femme, et il reprirent leur chemin dans les couloirs de la ruche.

« Je sais qu'il fait sombre pour les humains dans les ruches, mais au bout de quelques jours, tes yeux seront habitués à la pénombre. »

Elle réfléchit silencieusement : _C'est donc pour cela que vos yeux ont cette forme de pupille particulière…une première chose d'élucidée._

Il l'amena d'abord choisir quelques vêtements, appartenant bien sûr à leurs victimes, mais tout était rangé et propre. Il lui expliqua que cela permettrait d'attendre qu'elle ait des vêtements confectionnés sur mesure, comme les siens. Ensuite ils firent un arrêt à l'armurerie.

« des armes ? » s'exclama-t-elle pendant qu'il lui tendait une ceinture avec un paralyseur et plusieurs poignards.

« Je préfère que tu sois armée, mes guerriers garderont toujours un œil sur toi mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une trahison ou d'une invasion. »

Elle disposa les armes autour de sa taille, alors qu'il l'observait calmement satisfait. Enfin détour par une sorte de dépôt, où étaient entreposés du linge, des meubles, ainsi que différents produits notamment de toilette. Ils prirent le nécessaire et se dirigèrent vers les quartiers personnels du Wraith. La porte s'ouvrit, il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer la première. Les lieux étaient étonnement grands, composés d'une grande pièce avec un lit, une table et des chaises, une armoire et quelques autres petits meubles. Au fond à gauche, une autre porte ouvrait sur une salle de bain… Kor'eyn la regardait amusé faire le tour de ses quartiers, et découvrir avec stupéfaction que les Wraiths accordaient au moins autant d'importance que les humains à l'hygiène corporelle.

« Tu ne pensais pas que nous nous lavions ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle revint finalement vers lui, lui faisant face, sa frêle silhouette devant la stature imposante du Wraith. Elle leva une main pour caresser ses longs cheveux blancs tombant négligemment sur son épaule.

« En fait, je ne m'étais jamais posée la question. »

Il essaya de rester stoïque à la sensation agréable, très agréable de ses doigts sur ses cheveux, ses épaules. Mais inconsciemment, il s'était rapproché de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent, elle sentit alors deux longs bras musclés se glisser autour de sa taille. Il savait qu'il devait rejoindre son second, mais l'idée rester avec sa compagne devenait de plus en plus attrayante. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder pendant plusieurs secondes, le Wraith ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du regard azur de sa compagne.

« Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre ton second », lui souffla-t-elle doucement.

Il grogna une réponse incompréhensible, mais qu'elle interpréta comme un « oui ».

« Je ne serai pas long », dit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur le front de Crysla.

Il relâcha son étreinte à regret, s'éloigna vers la porte. Il se retourna, jetant un dernier regard, puis disparut dans le couloir et la porte se referma.

Kor'eyn déambula dans la ruche en direction de la salle de commandement, en pensant que désormais il n'était plus seul, mais avait une « compagne ». Il sourit intérieurement, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour il ressentirait ce sentiment que les humains nomment « amour », il n'en avait aucune référence parmi les Wraiths, mais ce qu'il éprouvait ne lui laissait aucun doute possible : il était réellement amoureux de Crysla.

Il arriva enfin à destination, le second l'attendant impassiblement pour l'informer des évènements arrivés en son absence. Kor'eyn devrait en plus faire passer le message que l'Humaine désormais présente à bord n'était pas « de la nourriture », mais sa « compagne », un concept ignoré par les Wraiths, et qu'à ce titre, ils devraient la traiter comme son égal ; cela promettait d'être assez long...

Quand il regagna ses quartiers, trois heures plus tard, il découvrit Crysla profondément endormie dans son lit, le visage détendu. Kor'eyn sourit, cette nouvelle vie lui plaisait beaucoup. Il alla silencieusement vers la salle de bain, prendre cette douche dont il rêvait depuis tant de semaines.

Enfin propre, il enfila une sorte de caleçon wraith pour passer la nuit, et se dirigea vers le lit. Il s'allongea doucement pour ne pas la déranger, mais ne put s'empêcher de se blottir contre son dos, passant un bras sur son ventre, percevant sur sa peau nu la douce chaleur émanant de la jeune femme endormie. Il la sentit accommoder son corps au sien avec un gémissement de bien-être, il déposa un baiser au creux de son cou, et s'endormit à son tour. Enfin ils étaient en sécurité et pouvaient s'abandonner à un sommeil paisible.


	5. Sauvetage

Six ans plus tard…

Sheppard et son équipe avançaient péniblement dans le complexe wraith, éliminant au passage les ennemis se dressant sur leur route. Ils suivirent deux Wraiths se dirigeant vers une cellule apparemment occupée. Sheppard tira deux fois neutralisant les gardes, et découvrit avec une demi surprise l'identité du prisonnier : Todd.

Celui-ci n'étant lui-aussi que peu surpris puisqu'il avait envoyé un signal sub-spatial pour indiquer sa position.

« Sheppard ? Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« On les a suivis… »

« Vous avez repérez mon signal, je n'étais pas sûr que _vous_ viendriez… »

L'humain s'avança alors vers lui, baissant son arme.

« A quoi servirait les amis, sinon ? »

L'intonation était délibérément ironique, mais peu importait, il avait une chance de s'échapper, alors les sarcasmes de son « frère » n'avaient aucune importance. Ronon fidèle à lui-même pointa son arme sur la tempe de Todd :

« Maintenant, dites-nous tout ce que vous savez ! »

« Ou allez rejoindre vos deux amis sur le sol ! » finit Sheppard.

Le Wraith soupira, les manières sauvages du Satédien l'exaspéraient au plus haut point, mais sous la menace, il répondit :

« Le Dr Mac Kay a tout à fait raison. Il serait impossible qu'une reine engendre autant de guerriers en une fois, sauf avec des moyens artificiels »

Les humains l'écoutaient attentivement, commençant à entrevoir où il allait en venir.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Sheppard.

« La reine produit une poignée de guerriers, chacun est ensuite reproduit des milliers de fois. Ceci est une usine de clonage. »

« C'était la clé de leur victoire sur les Anciens. On a toujours su qu'ils avaient gagné grâce à leur nombre, mais pas d'où ils venaient. »

« Il n'y a pas assez de Wraiths dans la galaxie ? Il y a deux semaines, quand vous combattiez les réplicateurs, cela aurait pu avoir un sens, mais là ? »

Todd soupira une nouvelle fois, Sheppard était trop curieux à son goût, il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne devrait pas savoir. Son silence agaça Ronon qui lui lança :

« Répondez au monsieur ! »

« Nous ne l'avons pas utilisée pendant la guerre des réplicateurs, car nous n'avions pas les moyens de l'alimenter…Les besoins en énergie sont énormes ! »

Rodney comprit immédiatement.

« Des E2PZ ! Il parle d'E2PZ !!! »

« J'ai réussi à en récupérer avant que la planète réplicateur soit détruite, avoua le Wraith. »

Sheppard ressentit une pointe de déception.

« Et dire que j'étais mal à l'aise à l'idée de vous tuer. »

« Mon intention était de créer une armée pour détruire les autres Wraiths, mais j'ai été trahi par l'un de mes subordonnés, il avait fait part de mes plans à une autre ruche… »

« Celle qui a neutralisé la vôtre. »

Todd acquiesça.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle ?non ?dit Mac Kay. Ca signifie qu'on a juste à trouver ces E2PZ pour désactiver cet endroit. »

« Et je sais où ils sont, renchérit le Wraith. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas venus ici pour me sauver, mais ce serait dans votre intérêt… »

« Allons-y ! » accepta Sheppard.

Ils consentaient de nouveau à lui faire confiance, Todd passa devant, parcourant quelques mètres avant que lui et les humains ne furent pris en joue par trois guerriers Wraiths. Sheppard et les siens levèrent instantanément leurs armes pour tirer, mais Todd les arrêta :

« Ne tirez pas ! Ce sont mes soldats !! »

« Quoi ? Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ? » demanda Mc Kay hystérique.

« Je le sais, c'est tout ! Faites-moi confiance. »

Kor'eyn était tellement soulagé de voir ses soldats ici. Cela voulait dire qu'ils faisaient partie d'une mission de secours. Un des guerriers activa son écouteur.

« Commandant ? Nous l'avons trouvé ! »

Quelqu'un répondit, et le guerrier tendit une ceinture avec une arme et des poignards à son supérieur, ainsi qu'un écouteur. Les humains regardaient surpris cette scène. Kor'eyn mit l'écouteur à son oreille et l'activa.

« Allez-y ! » dit-il, ne sachant exactement qui se trouverait à l'autre bout.

« Kor'eyn ? C'est bon d'entendre enfin ta voix ! »

Le Wraith reconnut la voix de sa compagne, il ferma les yeux quelques instants, ressentant une décharge d'émotions indescriptibles dans son corps tout entier. Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

« Je sais », répondit-il.

« Où es-tu ? »

« Un peu après les couloirs de cellules, en direction de l'est. Je ne suis pas seul. »

« Qui est avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Sheppard et son équipe. »

Un long silence s'en suivit, et le Wraith très bien savait pourquoi.

« Nous allions neutraliser cet endroit en prenant les E2PZ… »ajouta le Wraith

« Faites vite ! Ils ont dû envoyer des dizaines de soldats pour te retrouver, et plus le temps passe, plus nous avons de risques de nous faire capturer! »

Kor'eyn fit un signe aux humains de le suivre en direction des E2PZ. Soudain, il entendit crépiter son communicateur _«_ _attention !! » _suivit de plusieurs tirs. Kor'eyn s'arrêta net, surprenant Sheppard qui s'écrasa contre son dos ; le Wraith activa son oreillette.

« Vous pourriez prevenir quand vous faites ça !! » se plaint le pilote en se frottant le nez.

« Crysla ? qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda le Commandant ignorant la remarque de l'humain.

« Rien, répondit-elle finalement au bout de plusieurs secondes, trois Wraiths nous sont tombés dessus, mais on les a eus !! »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui, t'inquiètes pas, on se dirige vers la sortie, vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant… »

Il marmonna quelque chose, observant Sheppard et son équipe toujours méfiant de ce qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'oreillette. Le comportement étrange du Wraith finissant de les rendre soupçonneux.

« On continue », dit-il !

« Ouais… »

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, mais le grand Wraith s'arrêta de nouveau en maltraitant son communicateur nerveusement, il criait des phrases en wraith, incompréhensibles pour eux. Il se retourna vers eux, le regard exprimant une angoisse inhabituelle chez lui:

« les générateurs se trouvent au fond de ce couloir, dit-il en leur indiquant la direction à suivre. Mes trois guerriers resteront pour assurer votre protection. »

« Mais vous, où allez-vous ? » demanda McKay.

« L'aider… »

Et le Wraith disparut en courant vers la direction opposée. Les humains se regardèrent incrédules, ne sachant ce que cela signifiait réellement.

« Ronon, tu vas avec Mac Kay et les trois Wraiths chercher les E2PZ…Je le suis. »

« Mais ? » commença le scientifique, mais voyant que le Satédien était déjà en route, il se tut et le suivit.

_J'aborderai l'adaptation de Crysla sur la ruche dans une autre fic, mais pas tout de suite…je n'ai pas encore toutes les idées …_

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !_

_Please R&R_


	6. Sauvés?

Le spectacle que Sheppard découvrit en retrouvant leur « ami » les laissa sans voix. Todd, deux autres guerriers et une femme se battaient comme des lions contre une douzaine d'ennemis. La femme était habillée à la « wraith », entièrement de noir, avec armes et poignards. Elle se battait aussi bien que Todd, mais ce qui le troubla, c'est qu'ils avaient la même technique de combat, ils se battaient uniquement avec les poignards, tailladant et égorgeant tout ennemi passant trop près d'eux. Cela aurait pu fort bien être une chorégraphie si des Wraiths ne gisaient au sol dans leur propre sang. Quand il put enfin voir le visage de l'inconnue, le sang de Sheppard se glaça : c'était sa sœur ! C'était Crysla !!! Il ne pouvait pas le croire, cela faisait presque six ans qu'elle avait disparu pendant une mission de routine, il n'avait jamais pu la retrouver ni suivre le moindre début de trace. Il commençait à désespérer de la retrouver vivante, et elle était là, devant lui, se battant comme une Wraith !! Il ne put retenir un cri : « Crysla !!! »

La jeune femme se retourna alors vers lui, un Wraith profita de cette inattention temporaire pour réussir à lacérer la joue gauche de la jeune femme. Elle réagit alors en l'égorgeant immédiatement. Todd avait quasiment fini avec le sien, ils avaient apparemment perdu un guerrier. Soudain la jeune femme se retourna et cria à son compagnon : « Kor'eyn, à terre !!! ». Elle se jeta sur le côté envoyant deux poignards derrière le grand Wraith qui allèrent se loger dans les gorges de deux nouveaux Wraiths. Ils s'écroulèrent, morts. En se baissant pour éviter l'attaque, le Wraith avait lui aussi fait mouche, le dernier ennemi avait un poignard planté entre les deux yeux, et ne les menacerait plus. Crysla tâta le pouls de leur guerrier, mais elle fit signe à son compagnon qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il se releva et tendit ses mains pour aider la jeune femme à se mettre debout.

Ronon et Mc Kay avait rejoint Sheppard, trois E2PZ dans les bras, assistant à la scène finale du combat, il y avait douze cadavres de Wraiths au sol. John regarda interloqué sa sœur, ne sachant que penser du fait qu'elle soit là, venue porter secours à Todd.

Kor'eyn regarda intensément sa compagne, ses émotions se bousculant dans sa tête, il caressa lentement sa joue blessée. Crysla savait maintenant depuis longtemps interpréter les silences prolongés, les yeux du Wraith trahissant toujours ses sentiments.

Ronon rompit le silence :

« Ils arrivent !!! »

« Suivez-moi, » dit Crysla jetant un regard appuyé à son frère.

Toute la troupe la suivit dans le dédale de couloirs, jusqu'à la sortie.

« Notre jumper n'est pas très loin, dit John. Par ici. »

En effet, le vaisseau n'était caché qu'à quelques centaines de mètres du complexe, ils coururent à l'intérieur, Sheppard se jetant aux commandes, et le vaisseau décolla rapidement. Ils furent loin de la surface en quelques secondes, rejoignant la ruche endommagée.

« Il vaudrait mieux détruire totalement cet endroit », dit le Wraith.

« Et vous avez une idée ? la ruche est en trop mauvais état pour infligée des dégâts au complexe. »

« J'en ai une, dit Crysla. Mon croiseur est en orbite à quelques lunes d'ici, le jumper pourra nous y conduire ! Et nous pourrons utiliser cette ruche comme projectile… »

Sheppard regarda une fois de plus étonnée sa sœur parler de « son »croiseur, comme si elle faisait partie des Wraiths.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils regardèrent la vieille ruche faire son dernier voyage vers la surface de la planète, ayant rapatrié l'équipe de Lorne et Teyla. Entassés dans le jumper, ils se dirigeaient vers la troisième lune. Un croiseur Wraith était effectivement dissimulé derrière elle. Un bip signala qu'ils étaient à portée de communication …et de tir.

Crysla s'avança vers la console, pianotant sur les commandes pour activer le communicateur, et enlever l'occulteur. John remarqua qu'elle n'avait rien oublié du pilotage des Jumper.

Un officier Wraith apparut sur l'écran, et Crysla sourit, soulagée.

« Narok ! Nous sommes à bord du jumper, nous nous dirigeons vers les hangars… »

Il grommela quelque chose en wraith et la jeune femme acquiesça.

« qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Qu'il fallait vite passer en hyperespace avant que les autres ruches en orbite nous repèrent. »

« Je reçois des instructions d'appontage, l'entrée est dégagée, dit Sheppard. Allons-y. »

L'idée d'aller volontairement se jeter dans un croiseur rempli de Wraiths ne lui plaisait guère, mais il n'avait pas le choix, car il ne disposait plus de vaisseau capable de naviguer en hyperespace, et les autres ruches s'étaient mises en route vers eux. Elles seraient là dans quelques minutes.


	7. Surprise X2

Le Jumper pénétra dans la soute de la ruche, noyé parmi des centaines de darts stationnés sagement à leur place. Le vaisseau s'immobilisa sur une place libre, John se retourna et haussa un sourcil. La situation était plus qu'étrange : il avait sa sœur disparue depuis plus de six ans à côté de lui, son équipe assise derrière, la soute avec Lorne, ses soldats, quatre Wraiths et Todd, et ils venaient de se mettre à l'abri dans un croiseur Wraith suivant les conseils de Crysla. Cette galaxie ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre !

Sheppard ouvrit la porte arrière, libérant « son arche de noë », Kor'eyn sortant en premier suivi de ses soldats, les humains juste derrière. Crysla s'était approchée de la soute, et serrait dans ses bras chacun des compagnons qui lui avaient tant manqué pendant ces longues années. John fut le dernier de la liste, mais l'étreinte fut plus longue et plus intense.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas contactés plus tôt. » Souffla-t-il doucement dans son oreille.

« Je voulais le faire, John, je te jure, mais je devais d'abord terminer quelque chose ici sans laquelle je ne pense que vous n'auriez pas accepté Kor'eyn. »

Sheppard ne répondit pas, serrant sa sœur contre lui, ce contact lui avait tellement manqué. Le Wraith observait la scène, il savait combien la séparation avait été douloureuse pour sa compagne, il était finalement heureux de ces retrouvailles fortuites. Elle avait tellement apporté aux Wraiths, particulièrement à lui, qu'il songea qu'enfin, il était temps qu'elle pense un peu à elle, notamment à renouer avec ceux de sa race.

« Nous aurions dû vous contacter il y a plusieurs semaines, si Kor'eyn ne s'était pas fait capturé ! »

Elle relâcha son étreinte, regardant son « petit frère » dans les yeux. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait, c'était comme ça depuis leur naissance, le fait d'être jumeaux y était certainement pour quelque chose…Elle l'entraîna vers les dock, où les attendaient tous les autres. Les guerriers Wraiths étaient déjà partis, ne restaient que les humains et Kor'eyn. Ils sentirent une secousse, le croiseur venait de passer en hyperespace, et cela ne rassura qu'à moitié John. Il ne savait pas vers quelle destination, et il se doutait qu'ils ne pourraient sans doute pas conserver leurs armes à bord du vaisseau wraith. Ils étaient prisonniers volontaires sur un croiseur Wraith.

Mais ils se mirent en route sans qu'aucune remarque soit fait sur elles. Ils suivirent Todd dans un dédale de couloirs et de bifurcations, croisant un nombre incalculable de Wraiths qui ne leur accordèrent aucune attention. Il faisait sombre comme sur toutes les ruches, et tous les couloirs se ressemblaient, ils étaient organiques. Le Wraith s'arrêta au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche silencieuse devant une « porte » qui s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître une sorte de salle de repos claire dans laquelle se trouvaient déjà quatre Wraiths. Les humains se retournèrent vers Crysla interrogateurs.

« C'est la salle de repos des officiers, cela sera parfait pour attendre la sortie de l'hyperespace », expliqua-t-elle.

Ils entrèrent silencieusement, toujours leurs armes à la main, et prirent place autour d'une table libre. Sheppard détailla le lieu : il y avait des récipients remplis de nourriture, de boissons chaudes ou froides apparemment, des couverts…tout ce qu'il fallait pour une salle de repos _humaine_ et non Wraith ! Il balaya ensuite du regard les Wraiths paisiblement installés à la table voisines, discutant dans leur dialecte, ayant à peine levé les yeux à leur entrée. Mais une chose l'interpella, lui et ses amis, ils avaient des boissons devant eux. John savait que les Wraiths pouvait ingurgiter de la nourriture, mais cela ne leur donnait aucun plaisir, et surtout, cela ne leur apportait aucune énergie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils persévéraient à avaler ces boissons.

Crysla se tenait toujours dans le couloir avec Kor'eyn, à l'écart de la porte, ils n'avaient pas encore eu de réel moment « d'intimité ». Elle se tenait assez près du grand Wraith, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Tu ne restes pas avec nous ? »

« Je vais d'abord aller me changer (il désigna son long manteau déchiré par les coups de couteaux) et peut-être me doucher pour enlever tout cela (montrant les traces de sang séché sur ses mains et ses habits). »

Elle acquiesça, puis marqua une pause. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes immobiles, leurs yeux simplement plongés dans ceux de l'autre. Le Wraith s'approcha finalement, et la serra dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme. Il avait voulu faire cela depuis l'instant où il l'avait revue. Elle passa les bras autour de sa taille, le serrant assez fort pour qu'il comprenne à quel point il lui avait manqué. Elle sentait son souffle chaud glisser le long de son cou, envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué…toi, les enfants… »souffla-t-il imperceptiblement au creux de son oreille.

« Je sais ! Tu nous as aussi manqué… »

Il recula sa tête, laissant son front appuyé contre celui de sa compagne. Elle venait à peine de le retrouver, mais ne put s'empêcher d'aborder le sujet qui monopolisait son esprit depuis plusieurs semaines, encore plus depuis la disparition de son compagnon.

« Kor'eyn, il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler… »

Il se redressa de sorte à la regarder, et inclina sa tête sur le côté, attitude coutumière chez lui quand quelque chose l'intriguait, mais qui avait contribué largement à la séduire.

« Nous n'avions jamais abordé le sujet, mais… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase le grand Wraith prit la parole de sa voix grave et posée.

« Tu es enceinte », finit-il.

« Tu le savais ? »

« Je l'ai senti quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras. »

« Je sais que nous n'avions pas parlé d'un autre enfant, mais… »

« C'est un garçon », ajouta-t-il calmement, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

Kor'eyn sentait les émotions envahir peu à peu son être, percevant que bientôt, son stoïcisme apparent ne serait plus.

« Et une fille. »

« Quoi ? »

La jeune femme le regarda à son tour intriguée. Il venait de lui dire qu'elle portait non pas un mais deux enfants ! Elle vit son regard changer, en fait il était au bord des larmes. Elle ne l'avait vu que rarement dans cet état, notamment lors de l'annonce de ses précédentes grossesses et des naissances. Mais à chaque fois, cela l'avait bouleversée. Son grand Wraith, commandant des légions de soldats, vieux de plus de 10 000 ans, se laissait emporter par des émotions tellement humaines quand il s'agissait de _ses_ enfants. Elle était toujours dans ses bras, ses yeux azurs plongés dans les siens.

« Je trouve les deux premiers plutôt réussis… »déclara-t-il.

« Oui, je sais. »

« Si je m'écoutais, je voudrais des dizaines d'enfants, cela est certainement dû à mes origines…mais quatre ce sera parfait. »

Il sourit, avança sa main jusqu'à toucher la joue de sa compagne, qui ferma un instant les yeux à ce contact. Ils allaient de nouveau avoir des enfants.

« tu sais, il y a quelques années, il était inconcevable d'avoir à mes côtés quelqu'un qui serait là uniquement pour _moi_, et non pas pour le fait que je sois influent dans la hiérarchie wraith. Les Wraiths vivent seuls, sans _compagne ni descendance._ Mais tu es entrée dans ma vie, et aujourd'hui j'ai _ma_ _famille. »_

Elle avait tellement craint de le perdre à jamais dans ce complexe, les émotions qui se bousculaient en elle étaient un mélange de soulagement, de bonheur, mais encore d'anxiété. Mais ce qu'elle lisait sur son visage ne laissait la place à aucun doute, le Wraith était plus que comblé de savoir qu'il allait de nouveau être père. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Elle sentit à travers le lent baiser l'essence même de ce qui lui avait manqué : sa présence, son corps, son odeur. Il faisait partie intégrante de sa vie et lui avait apporté bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer au départ!

Il sentit doucement les lèvres de la jeune femme se détacher des siennes, à cet instant il aurait voulu tellement plus qu'un simple baiser, il savait que sa compagne avait ressenti son désir se manifester malgré lui mais ils auraient tout leur temps une fois revenus sur leur ruche. Il caressa une fois de plus le visage de sa compagne, touchant doucement sa joue blessée, déposa un dernier baiser sur son front, et se recula pour disparaître dans les couloirs du croiseur. Elle le regarda s'éloigner quelques secondes puis s'engouffra dans la salle où l'attendaient ses amis.


	8. Révélations

Ils étaient tous en train d'observer les quelques Wraiths avaler des boissons ou de la nourriture avec une expression qui était entre l'étonnement et le dégoût. Elle s'assit en bout de table.

« Si vous voulez quelque chose à manger ou à boire, vous pouvez vous servir…tout est comestible ici, autant pour les humains que pour les Wraiths ! »

John se retourna vers elle.

« Depuis quand les Wraiths mangent et boivent ??? Je veux dire pour se nourrir !»

Crysla réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Sur les croiseurs, cela fait un peu plus de quatre ans. Les ruches cinq ans. »

Tous la regardèrent intrigués, ce qu'elle venait de dire était invraisemblable.

« J'ai fini par mettre au point ma génothérapie » s'expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu veux parler de celle qui aurait permis aux Wraiths de ne plus s'alimenter d'humains mais de nourriture plus _conventionnelle_… »

« Oui, celle-là même ! Je l'ai très vite terminée après mon arrivée sur la ruche, les tests _in vivo _ont été concluants et nous l'avons administrée progressivement aux ruches et croiseurs de Kor'eyn. »

« Les Wraiths ne s'y sont pas opposés ? » demanda Teyla.

« Malgré ce que vous pensez, ils ne se nourrissaient pas d'humains pour le plaisir, mais parce qu'aucune autre nourriture n'étanchait leur faim! La plupart l'ont acceptée comme une délivrance, les autres ont été bannis de l'alliance. Et puis, ils conservent tout de même leur capacité à se nourrir _traditionnellement_, le traitement a juste réactivé leur aptitude à assimiler la nourriture solide»

« M'ouais…combien sont « traités » au jour d'aujourd'hui ? » continua Ronon sans réelle conviction.

« Je dirais environs la moitié de la population Wraith non hibernante, mais cela augmente de mois en mois. Beaucoup de vie humaines et Wraiths ont été épargnées grâce à cela. »

John la regarda avec émotion, il l'avait crue perdue pendant six longues années et elle était réapparue d'un coup vivant en complète harmonie parmi les Wraiths. Cela lui semblait tellement invraisemblable. Elle ne pouvait pas être parmi ces « êtres » depuis aussi longtemps, et surtout s'y plaire.

« Que t'est-il arrivé quand tu as disparu ? Où étais-tu ? Nous t'avons cherchée pendant des mois sans résultat… »

« Comme vous vous en êtes rendu compte, j'ai été récoltée. Puis enfermée dans une cellule seule. Au bout de plusieurs heures, deux gardes sont arrivés et ont jeté un Wraith dans la même cellule que moi. »

« Pour se nourrir…charmant ! J'ai toujours aimé l'hospitalité Wraith »dit Rodney

« C'est ce que j'ai cru au départ, mais celui-ci avait été tellement torturé qu'il resta inanimé pendant un long moment. »

« Tu l'as tué ? »

« Non je l'ai soigné ! » dit-elle calmement.

« Crysla, c'est comme ça que tu t'attires toujours des ennuis, en soignant des ennemis… » dit son frère exaspéré, lui jetant un regard désapprobateur.

« Il serait mort sinon… »

« Un Wraith de moins, ça aurait été dommage ! » ajouta Rodney irrité.

« Il ne m'a jamais menacée, au contraire, et m'a protégée des autres Wraiths. »

Elle marqua une pause, repensant aux épreuves qu'ils avaient endurées, ils devraient être tous les deux morts.

« C'était _Todd_. J'ai repensé qu'il t'avait aidé, tu lui avais fait confiance, John. J'ai fait de même. Nous avons réussi à nous échapper au bout de deux semaines de captivité en volant un dart, et avons atterri sur une planète inhabitée. Là, nous avons patiemment attendu que la ruche parte, cela a pris deux autres semaines. Nos chemins auraient dû se séparer ici, comme nous nous l'étions promis, nous aurions dû partir chacun rejoindre les nôtres. Mais quelque chose d'inattendu et d'improbable s'était produit et j'ai décidé de le suivre sur sa ruche. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda son frère inquiet.

« Ce que ni l'un ni l'autre nous n'avions prévu, … »commença la jeune femme.

« Nous sommes tombés amoureux… »dit une voix grave venant de derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers d'où venait cette voix et virent Kor'eyn se tenant droit à l'entrée de la salle, immobile fixant sa compagne. Crysla plongea ses yeux azurs sans retenue dans le regard du Wraith, et sourit en se remémorant leur « premier baiser ». Outre cet échange appuyé de regard, les humains remarquèrent immédiatement qu'il avait changé de tenue, mais également prit une douche, ses cheveux n'étant pas secs. Il ressemblait à un chien mouillé, pensa Sheppard, et c'était une vision assez bizarre. John et ses compagnons restèrent tous bouche bée à cette annonce, mais il fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et prendre la parole :

« Il veut dire toi et…_lui ?ensemble ?? »_

« Oui »

« Mais… »

Il resta plusieurs secondes à essayer de formuler tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, sans pour autant arriver à prononcer le moindre son.

_« Il doit se demander si cette relation inclut le sexe… »_dit le Wraith impassible dans sa langue de sorte que seuls Crysla et lui comprennent cette allusion.

« Peut-être, dit sa compagne en fixant son frère. Sûrement …! »

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? » demanda Sheppard, énervé de ces conversations incompréhensibles.

« Que tu te demandes certainement si notre relation inclut le _sexe_… »

John tourna un regard offusqué vers le Wraith, levant les mains dans un geste de défense à court de réponse, qui inclina sa tête sur un côté amusé attendant patiemment la suite:

« Je…non, je … »

« Oh, mon dieu, dit Rodney effrayé, cela ne nous regarde pas, ce n'est pas…je n'ose pas imaginer cela…alors ?? »

Rodney n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, son regard ainsi que celui de tous les autres humains fut attiré par le bas du manteau de Kor'eyn qui se mit à bouger tout seul. Et soudain, une petite forme apparue le long de sa jambe droite. Le Wraith baissa la tête, et mit instinctivement sa main sur les cheveux de la petite fille. Celle-ci s'agrippait fortement à la cuisse du Wraith, et regardait fixement toutes ces personnes présentes dans la salle.

« Que fait cette fillette ici ? » dit Rodney.

Sheppard prit la parole avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, fixant la fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans.

« Je pense qu'elle est chez elle, en fait. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Tout simplement parce qu'elle est le portrait craché de ma sœur au même âge… »

Cheveux châtain clair tressés soigneusement, un visage doux mais expressif, deux yeux couleur azur, pas de doute possible, cette enfant devait être…

« John a raison, Si'ke est notre fille », dit Crysla.

Elle regarda son frère, toujours déconcerté par cette nouvelle, tout comme les autres humains autour de la table.

« Mais elle est…humaine ! » dit soudainement Rodney.

« Voilà qui répond à la question précédente », dit amusée Teyla.

« Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, elle a hérité pas mal de choses de son père. »

« Comme la capacité de vider les humains de leur vie, je suppose ? » ajouta-il ironique.

Ce fut le grand Wraith qui répondit à cette allusion.

« Ni elle ni son frère n'ont hérité de cela. Et nous en sommes heureux. »

« Son…frère ? dit John étonné. Il y en a un autre ? »

« Nous avons un fils, Shawn, plus âgé. Il est resté sur la ruche. »

La petite fille attrapa la main de son père, la tira à elle, ses doigts paraissaient minuscules sur ceux du Wraith. Il se pencha alors, écoutant attentivement ce qu'elle voulait. Forcément, c'était qu'elle avait faim. _Ca c'est quelque chose hérité de moi, pensa le Wraith en souriant intérieurement. _Il l'entraîna vers la table où se tenait le « buffet », lui faisant choisir ce qui lui faisait envie, il ne pouvait rien refuser à cette gamine, notamment sur la nourriture. Une fois son choix fait, ils se dirigèrent vers la place libre à côté de Crysla, sous les yeux ébahis des humains de voir le Wraith se faire manipuler aussi facilement par une fillette. Il s'assit, déposa l'assiette de Si'ke sur la table, mais celle-ci demanda à son père autre chose avant de s'asseoir.

« Vas demander à Layon, c'est lui qui l'a », dit finalement Kor'eyn dans la langue des humains.

La fillette se retourna vers la table où étaient assis les quatre Wraiths, cherchant _Layon_, et se dirigea vers lui. Un des Wraiths se tourna vers l'enfant, échangea quelques mots avec elle, et lui donna ce qu'elle voulait : du chocolat, enfin une sorte de chocolat! Elle revint vers son père, et lui tendit les bras. Il l'attrapa comme s'il soulevait une plume, la posa sur ses genoux, face à la table. Elle nappa généreusement le contenu de son assiette et commença à manger. Kor'eyn la tenait tendrement contre lui, attentif au moindre de ses mouvements. La jeune femme regarda amusée la tête de ses anciens compagnons face au comportement de son « méchant » Wraith de compagnon. Elle pensa que c'était un bon moyen de leur faire comprendre la nature profonde des Wraiths, qui n'étaient en fait pas si différente de celle des humains.

« Puisque vous êtes ici, nous voulions vous contacter aussi pour une autre raison que ma présence ici », ajouta Crysla.

« Allons-y, je sens qu'on n'est pas au bout de nos surprises… »

« Nous pensons qu'il est temps de vous proposer une alliance », ajouta le Wraith toujours obnubilé par sa fille.

« Définitive. »

Les humains se regardèrent étonnés, ne sachant pas trop ce que cela pouvait signifier pour Kor'eyn.

« Incluant échange d'informations, assistance…etc », ce genre d'alliance, dit John incrédule.

« Ce genre d'alliance-là, oui, dit Crysla. Nous avons pas mal de ruches qui se sont ralliées à nous grâce à la réussite de ma génothérapie. »

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, dit Mc Kay. Comment réussissez-vous à trouver la quantité de nourriture suffisante pour toutes vos ruches ? Elle doit être gigantesque ! »

« En effet, la source de nourriture fut un problème, mais seulement au début, dit la médecin. Mais nous avons trouvé une solution qui a contenté tout le monde. »

« Je sens que cette solution ne va pas me plaire », soupira McKay.

« Je pense au contraire que vous allez l'aimer ! » souffla le grand Wraith, levant ses yeux jaunes vers les humains.

« Nous avons contacté d'abord les Carrens, une des rares adresses dont je me souvenais pour être amicale. Et nous leur avons proposé un arrangement. »

« Est-ce que j'ose demander quelle sorte ? » se risqua Rodney.

La voix grave du Wraith résonna lourdement dans la pièce.

« En échange de denrées alimentaires, nous leur avons proposé notre protection ainsi que la mise à disposition de main d'œuvre Wraith. »

« Les Wraiths ont une force physique supérieure aux humains, vous l'aviez sans doute remarqué. »

« Et ils ont accepté ? » demanda Teyla

« Nous leur proposions une paix qu'ils attendaient depuis des centaines de générations. Ils ont accepté notre offre immédiatement. Plus tard nous avons inclus d'autres planètes dans notre espace d'échange, adaptant à chaque fois notre offre. »

« Certains avaient besoin de main d'œuvre, d'autres de scientifiques, de techniciens… »expliqua Kor'eyn.

« Et maintenant ? Combien de planètes sont vos « alliés » ? »

« Plusieurs dizaines », dit le Wraith en essuyant la bouche et les mains de la fillette qui avait terminé son repas. Elle se blottit confortablement contre le torse de son père, son visage appuyé contre le cou du Wraith, qui déposa machinalement un baiser sur les cheveux châtain tout la serrant dans ses bras.

Cette scène était tellement irréelle qu'elle laissa les humains sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas nous donner de réponse sans consulter vos supérieurs, ajouta Crysla. Cette alliance pourrait être bénéfique pour chacun de nous. Cela fait plusieurs années que nous ne faisons plus la guerre contre les humains. De nouveaux ennemis ont requis entièrement notre attention. »

« Nous porterons votre proposition à nos dirigeants, je pense qu'elle retiendra largement leur attention. »


	9. Sheppard contre Sheppard!

_Désolée, ce chapitre a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, je l'ai complètement réécrit, suite aux remarques de certaines reviews concernant le comportement de Sheppard…_

_Finalement, j'en suis assez satisfait, cela m'a permis d'ajouter un peu de Todd… _;-)

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira…_

Crysla avait remarqué depuis son entrée dans la salle que son frère ne l'avait pratiquement jamais regardée dans les yeux, ou sourit. Elle savait très bien que ce comportement était la preuve que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas ici. Peut-être était-ce le manque d'intimité pour eux, voulait-il lui parler seul, sans avoir des Wraihs ou ses compagnons autour. Il était son jumeau, leur proximité avait était totale pendant toute leur vie exceptée pendant les six dernières années…elle comprenait donc parfaitement qu'il ressente le besoin de la voir seul, elle aussi en avait d'ailleurs envie.

Elle lui proposa donc de s'éclipser, et il accepta. Ils sortirent dans le couloir, croisant quelques Wraiths, et elle l'entraîna vers un endroit plus isolé, où ils pourraient enfin parler. Un couloir sans issue, rarement emprunté par les Wraiths ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Ils s'arrêtèrent, John se retourna vers elle, visiblement résigné.

« Alors, tu étais là pendant toutes ces années », dit-il.

« Oui. »

Elle voyait que son visage s'était fermé, il avait masqué sa colère devant ses amis, mais au fond de lui elle bouillonnait. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, Crysla sentait que son calme dans la salle de repos n'avait été qu'une façade pour ne pas exploser en public. Elle voulait lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle avait accompli ici, qu'elle avait réussi à mettre au jour la vraie nature des Wraiths, qu'une vie ensemble était possible…mais elle voulait aussi lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué, comme ça avait été difficile d'être la seule humaine à bord.

« John, écoute… »

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, il releva la tête, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Comment peux-tu leur avoir fait confiance ? Comment peux-tu vivre ici ? »

Nous y voilà, c'était donc ça, il ne supportait pas les Wraiths, même ceux qui ne se nourrissent plus d'humains...Elle s'attendait à une telle réaction de la part de Ronon, mais elle avait espéré que son frère soit plus indulgent. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée.

« Ils sont dignes de confiance, John, autant que les Humains », répondit-elle calmement.

« Ce sont des Wraiths !! »

« Je suis au courant ! Mais tous ne sont pas des monstres assoiffés de vies humaines. »

« Ils ne pensent qu'à tuer et se battre, ils ne sont pas comme nous. Tu ne peux pas rester ici, tu dois rentrer avec nous !! Ta place est sur Atlantis, et pas ici ! »

La colère commença à envahir son corps quand elle comprit que son frère voudrait absolument la ramener avec lui, et non la laisser ici, qu'il n'entendrait certainement pas les explications qu'elle avait commencé à lui donner.

« Je n'irai nulle part, ma vie est ici, avec ma famille ! »

_« Je suis_ ta famille, Crysla ! »

« Tu n'es plus ma _seule_ famille, j'ai un compagnon et des enfants, et leur vie est parmi les Wraiths ! »

Elle vit le jeune homme passer une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés naturellement, cherchant un argument, une idée. Ils se connaissaient trop pour être déstabilisés par l'autre. Sheppard ne concevait pas l'idée de laisser sa sœur entourée de Wraiths, sa place était près de lui, sur Atlantis, comme avant. Elle n'était en sécurité qu'avec lui.

« John, tu sais qui est réellement Kor'eyn, tu as passé du temps avec lui quand vous étiez prisonniers des Genii, tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il n'était pas comme les autres Wraiths, qu'il était différent, presque _humain._ Ce sont tes propres mots ! »

« Peut-être, mais je ne disais pas cela pour que tu le prennes pour mari et te fasse faire des enfants !! »

Elle vit le regard sombre de son frère se poser sur elle avec violence, il était blessé apparemment qu'elle se donne à un Wraith, il ne concevait pas qu'elle soit avec Kor'eyn simplement parce qu'elle l'aimait, et encore moins que lui l'aime en retour.

« Je ne me suis pas « fait faire des enfants » comme tu le dis, nous avons fondé une famille parce que c'est ce que nous voulions! »

« Ah oui, tu crois ? répondit-il d'un sourire narquois. »

Sa dernière réplique la figea, elle ne comprenait la tournure que prenait la conversation. Où voulait-il en venir avec ce sous-entendu ?

« Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre… »

« Tu crois que tu as le choix, que tu es libre ici ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, je suis libre, même plus libre que la plupart des Wraiths de ce croiseur. Attends, tu crois….tu crois que Kor'eyn me contrôle psychologiquement ? Qu'il se sert de moi? John, … »

Elle n'y croyait pas, il pensait qu'elle avait été manipulé, trompé par son compagnon. Comment pouvait-il avoir une opinion aussi mauvaise de lui …et d'elle. Il croyait que seule sa faiblesse pouvait expliquer son comportement maniable envers le Wraith.

« Il est très puissant de ce côté-là, je l'ai déjà vu faire. Il t'a utilisée pour avoir une descendance et continue jusqu'à ce que _vos enfants _n'aient plus besoin de toi, après il n'aura aucun scrupule à se débarrasser de toi. »

« Tu te trompes !! Comment peux-tu croire cela ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il puisse ressentir de l'amour pour moi et nos enfants? »

« Non ! Les seules choses qui motivent les Wraiths, ce sont le pouvoir et l'instinct de tuer!! »

Elle le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux, il semblait réellement croire à ce qu'il disait. Cela lui laissa un goût amer, elle baissa son regard vers le sol, pour ne plus voir la haine dans les yeux de son frère. Elle sentit sa propre colère se changer en amertume, elle commençait à réaliser qu'il était possible que jamais son frère n'accepte sa vie telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

« Je pensais que tu m'en voudrais de ne pas t'avoir contacté en six ans pour te dire que j'étais en vie, mais visiblement tu accordes plus d'importance à mon mode de vie, qu'au fait que je sois simplement en vie. Je croyais que tu serais heureux de voir que j'étais en vie, ce n'est pas comme cela que j'imaginais nos retrouvailles. »

« Moi non plus ! »

Elle marqua une pause, pensant à voix haute.

« Peut-être que finalement il avait tort pour une fois. »

« Qui ? »

_« Le Wraith qui me sert de compagnon_. Ce n'aurait apparemment pas été une bonne idée de te retrouver !! »

John réfléchit, _Todd_ voulait que Crysla le retrouve ? Cela n'avait pas de sens, elle était peut-être encore sous son emprise. Il avait manipulé sa sœur au point qu'elle ne savait plus qui elle était, où était sa place. Il aurait été presque préférable qu'il ne la retrouve pas, la voir ainsi était pire que si elle avait été _morte._

« Tu le penses vraiment ? Lança-t-elle sur un ton à la fois blessé et rageur. «

« De quoi parles-tu ? Je n'ai rien dit ! »la fixant avec une expression de surprise.

« Tu le penses vraiment qu'il serait préférable que je sois morte à cet instant ? »

« Comment sais-tu… ??? »

Le militaire réfléchit, comment pouvait-elle savoir ce qu'il avait pensé quelques secondes plus tôt ? La solution lui apparut, il ne crut pas à ses mots quand il les prononça.

« Tu as lu dans mes pensées ? Crysla ? Comment ? »

La jeune femme le fixait ardemment, ne croyant toujours pas qu'il aurait souhaité sa mort. Quelques minutes plus tôt elle aurait était prête à laisser du temps à son frère, beaucoup de temps pour lui expliquer calmement sa situation, et faire en sorte qu'il voit les Wraiths comme elle, mais là c'en était trop.

- « Je t'interdis de me juger, John ! »

Sa voix monta d'un ton, elle parlait très fort le menaçant de sa main. Cette fois il avait dépassé les limites du tolérable, même pour elle. Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de sa part, il recula de quelques pas, se sentant réellement menacé. Il l'avait vue se battre, et son niveau était très proche de celui de _Todd_, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'aurait pratiquement aucune chance si elle décidait de s'en prendre à lui.

Elle lut une soudaine angoisse dans son regard, et sentit de la peur en lui. Il croyait qu'elle allait l'attaquer. La déception s'ajouta alors aux sentiments de colère et d'effarement. Que s'était-il passé pour que John ait à ce point changé.

« Tu crois que je vais t'attaquer ?? John !! Je ne suis pas animé par des instincts primitifs, comme tu sembles le croire !!! »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux encore te faire confiance, tu vis avec des Wraiths…tu es devenue comme eux !!! »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau, elle s'emporta violemment.

« Tu ne sais rien de ce que nous avons vécu ici, de ce que sont les Wraiths en réalité. Tu te permets de juger une situation que tu ignores totalement. Je ne suis pas une prisonnière ou un objet servant à satisfaire les volonté de qui que ce soit !!! Je suis restée parce que c'était ma place, à côté de mon compagnon et de mes enfants. Nous avons travaillé dur pour sauver des milliers d'humains et de wraiths, évité des dizaines de conflits, sauvé ta _chère cité_ au moins autant de fois !! »

Il s'était détourné d'elle pendant qu'elle déclamait sa colère, ne souhaitant pas lui faire face, mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de se tourner vers elle sur les derniers mots. Elle avait enfin réussi à le faire douter.

« Tu vas me faire croire que vous nous avez protégé, Crysla, tu vois bien que tu dis n'importe quoi !! »

« Tu crois peut-être que le fait que la cité n'ait essuyé l'attaque que de trois ruches est le fait du hasard ? Sais-tu combien de ruches croisent dans votre secteur ? Des centaines !! Il est statistiquement impossible que personne n'ait découvert votre existence. Et tu le sais ! »

Cette annonce jeta le doute au pilote. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient eu que peu de fois à défendre leur cité, s'en était même étonné, mais n'avait jamais pensé que des Wraiths se seraient battus pour la protéger !

« Des centaines de Wraiths sont morts pour vous défendre…et la seule chose que tu trouves à dire c'est qu'ils me manipulent ? Qu'ils ne sont que des tueurs ? Tu leur dois la vie ! »

Il resta silencieux, repensant toujours au dernier argument, tout à fait plausible. Si celui-là était vrai, peut-être le reste l'était aussi…Il était vrai qu'il l'avait retrouvé parce qu'elle était venue libérer Todd, elle s'était battue pour lui, et lui pour elle. Il ne pouvait nier ce fait, tout comme il ne pouvait contester l'attitude du Wraith envers sa fille. Il était perdu, il aurait tellement voulu sauver sa sœur des Wraiths, la ramener…mais elle ne voulait pas de son aide. Elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Ils sentirent la décélération due à la sortie de l'hyperespace, puis quelques minutes plus tard une secousse signalant que le croiseur s'était amarré à la ruche. Il regarda sa sœur dans les yeux, se plongeant dans son regard azur, cherchant …quoi, il ne savait pas, certainement une réponse à tous ses doutes. Il avait rarement eu des disputes aussi importantes avec Crysla, mais c'était son devoir de veiller sur elle. Il aperçut quelque chose, posa son regard un peu derrière elle et vit _Todd_ debout au milieu du couloir, bras croisés apparemment là depuis plusieurs minutes, les observer silencieusement. Il semblait surveiller que la situation ne dégénère pas, prêt à intervenir. Sheppard ne l'avait pas entendu ni vu arriver. Maintenant il semblait que quelqu'un d'autre veillait sur elle. Et c'était un Wraith.

Elle ne s'était pas retournée, sachant parfaitement que Kor'eyn était là depuis le moment où il avait sentie la colère s'emparer d'elle quand Sheppard avait lancé ses insinuations sur lui. Elle était blessée, lui, aurait voulu qu'elle renoue avec sa famille bien plus tôt. Visiblement, cela ne se serait pas passé comme il aurait voulu. Il n'avait pas de regret à avoir de ce coté-là.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, mon compagnon est un Wraith et je l'aime. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord pour vivre ici. Cette décision est la mienne. Et si tu ne peux pas l'accepter, alors…j'ai peur que…nos chemins se séparent à nouveau ! »

Crysla appuya un dernier regard chargé d'amertume sur son frère, et tourna les talons en direction de Kor'eyn, les yeux gonflés de larmes. Sheppard les observa, il n'avait pas bougé, toujours sous le coup de la conversation mouvementée qu'il venait d'avoir. Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir s'il refusait d'accepter Todd. Cela n'avait aucun sens, il était son frère, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça !

Il vit le Wraith échanger quelques mots avec sa sœur, elle avait la tête baissée, elle était triste, John le savait, et à cause de lui. _Todd_ leva sa main droite vers le visage de la jeune femme, essuya doucement les larmes coulant apparemment le long de sa joue. Il ne voyait sa sœur que de dos, elle était maintenant dans les bras du Wraith, sa tête blottie dans son cou, cherchant un peu de réconfort à son chagrin. D'où il était, Sheppard remarqua que _Todd_ avait appuyé sa tête sur celle de sa sœur, continuant à lui parler doucement. Il releva ses yeux quelques secondes pour lancer un regard noir au pilote, Sheppard comprit même à distance que le Wraith souffrait de voir sa compagne dans cet état, et si ses yeux avaient été des armes, il serait mort depuis longtemps. Pourquoi réagissait-il de la sorte, les Wraiths n'éprouvent pas de compassion, encore moins pour un humain ! Ils ne souffrent pas quand un de leurs proches souffre…seule leur personne importe!Non, les Wraiths sont égoïstes et…mauvais et sanguinaires…

C'est à cet instant que John commença à comprendre, comprendre qu'il s'était peut-être trompé depuis le début. Il avait cherché toutes les excuses possibles pour expliquer le fait que sa sœur vive heureuse au milieu de Wraiths. Mais il avait négligé la plus simple, celle qu'elle lui avait donnée depuis le début : elle était là parce qu'elle le voulait, qu'elle avait trouvé le bonheur près de _Todd _puisqu'ils avaient fondé une famille_. _

Il n'avait jamais voulu faire autant de peine à sa sœur, seulement la ramener sur ce qu'il pensait le droit chemin…mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, pas pour ça en tout cas. C'est plutôt lui qui aurait besoin d'elle pour comprendre ce qu'il avait manqué chez les Wraiths.

Il s'avança calmement vers le « couple » toujours enlacé. Le Wraith leva son regard vers l'humain tout en lui montrant ses dents aiguisées. Il s'apprêtait à feuler quand Crysla se retourna vers son frère. Il vit que son visage était entièrement recouvert de larmes, ses yeux azurs étaient devenus d'une teinte bleu nuit, c'était toujours comme ça quand elle souffrait. Il se sentit mal à l'idée d'être à l'origine de cela. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire autant de mal, seulement la protéger.

« Crysla… »

La jeune femme ne bougea pas, le pilote remarqua que le Wraith avait toujours ses mains le long de sa taille, mais était prêt à bondir si cela s'averrait nécessaire…Il avait une attitude tellement inhabituelle pour un Wraith, il était aussi bien tendre avec elle comme il avait été avec sa fille tout à l'heure, qu'agressif envers lui puisqu'il le jugeait responsable de son mal-être. Pour la première fois, il vit dans le regard d'un Wraith autre chose que de la haine, il vit l'amour que Todd portait à sa sœur, et il semblait infini. Cela le déconcerta, toute ces années sur Atlantis, les Wraiths avaient été ses ennemis, leur mort sa raison de vivre, et là, tout était remis en cause par le simple fait que Todd était présent pour Crysla.

Elle n'avait pas voulu le faire, mais inconsciemment elle perçut les doutes de son frère, apparemment comme Kor'eyn, puisqu'il inclina sa tête sur le côté au même moment qu'elle esquissa un sourire. Sheppard les regarda intrigué, mais poursuivit son idée.

« Je te dois, je vous dois des excuses, je crois…dit-il doucement en les fixant tour à tour. »

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer, ne sachant comment formuler ses émotions pour ne froisser personne.

« Apparemment, j'ai mal interprété ta situation. J'étais persuadé que tu restais là seulement parce que tu y étais obligée, non pas volontairement. Je ne voyais aucune autre raison possible, pour moi tu étais manipulée. Vivre entouré de Wraith n'est pas vraiment ma conception du bonheur. J'ai fait cette erreur parce que je n'avais encore jamais vu un Wraith considérer un humain autrement que comme son prochain en-cas. (il_ s'adressa plus précisément à Todd) _Mais tout à l'heure, je dois admettre que le regard et l'attitude dont vous avez fait preuve, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu chez un Wraith. Seulement chez les Humains. Je ne pensais même pas qu'un Wraith soit capable d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments. Je ne peux pas renoncer à toi, je t'ai cru perdue pendant six longues années, et…tu es en vie. J'ai besoin de toi ! »

Kor'eyn sentit sa compagne recouvrir ses mains des siennes, glissant ses doigts entre les siens. Il perçut aussi un sentiment de soulagement apparaître au fond d'elle, et par conséquent en lui. Sheppard n'était finalement pas sans espoir…

John vit le changement d'expression de sa sœur, ses yeux s'adoucir. Elle s'extirpa des mains du Wraith et s'avança vers John, se jettant dans ses bras. Il la serra, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, sous les yeux satisfaits de Kor'eyn.

« Je ne te promets rien, p'tite sœur, mais je vais au moins essayer… »


	10. Enfin à la maison

« Tu es sûr que tu veux le voir ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé… »dit Crysla, ne lâchant plus le bras de son frère.

Ils déambulaient dans les couloirs du croiseur, puis de la ruche. Sheppard remarqua un nombre incalculable de Wraiths ne lui accordant ni plus ni moins d'importance qu'aux autres membres d'équipage. Il marchait dans les entrailles d'une ruche librement, sans se sentir menacé. Sa sœur avait peut-être réussi là où les Anciens avait échoué, vivre en harmonie avec les Wraiths…

« C'est que tu ne veux pas me le montrer que tu insistes ? Il est si laid que ça ? »

« John, non ! C'est juste que je ne veux pas te forcer la main… »dit-elle en souriant.

Il s'arrêta, et se retourna vers elle.

« Tu ne me forces à rien du tout !! Tu l'as dit toi-même, que je le veuille ou non tu as désormais une famille, je n'ai jamais dit que cela allait être facile, mais je vais devoir accepter de te partager avec un autre …_une autre personne, _je vais devoir accepterle faitque Todd est capable de veiller sur toi, de savoir ce qu'il te convient le mieux, de te protéger toi et tes enfants. »

« Il se débrouille très bien, tu sais ! »

« J'ai cru remarquer qu'il ne valait mieux pas t'importuner ! »

Elle esquissa un sourire, il est vrai qu'en beaucoup d'occasions, son compagnon s'était révélé très jaloux et possessif. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Crysla.

« Tes enfants sont aussi mes neveux, et vu que le reste de notre famille n'habite pas la _porte _à côté…j'aimerais autant avoir de bonnes relations avec eux ! »

Elle commençait enfin à retrouver son frère tel qu'elle l'avait laissé, six ans plus tôt, avec son humour assez particulier, son ton léger en toute circonstance.

Il l'attrapa par l'épaule pour la rapprocher de lui, et déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

« Si tu es heureuse, alors je le serais… »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin encore dizaines de mètres, et s'arrêtèrent devant une large porte organique.

« On arrive », fit-elle en souriant.

Ils étaient arrivés dans ce qui semblait être un garage à darts, plusieurs Wraiths s'affairaient à l'entretient et la réparation des vaisseaux.

« Ton fils est ici ? » demanda John étonné.

« C'est un des endroits où il passe le plus clair de son temps, il me fait pensé à toi parfois. »

« Shawn ? » cria-t-elle.

Sheppard vit alors une tête châtain apparaître d'un cockpit et se tourner vers eux.

« Maman ? »

Le gamin sourit à la vue de sa mère. Le Wraith penché sous le Dart bougonna quelque chose à laquelle le gamin répondit dans la langue wraith. Il sauta du vaisseau et courut vers eux. Un détail perturbait pourtant son frère, ce gamin devait avoir pas loin de 10 ans, mais Crysla n'avait disparut que depuis six ans, il était matériellement impossible qu'il soit son enfant.

« Mais quel âge a ce gamin ? »

« Je sais qu'il fait plus âgé, mais il a en réalité cinq de nos années. »

Sheppard se retourna stupéfait vers sa sœur.

« 5 ? »

« Oui, la constitution wraith nous a réservé quelques surprises, et Si'ke en a 2. Les enfants Wraiths n'ont une période « nourrisson » qui ne durent que 3-4 mois. »

L'enfant s'approcha d'eux, son visage était parsemé d'huile du dart. Ses cheveux étaient en réalité en train de changer de teinte, ils n'étaient presque plus châtain, mais quasiment blanc, comme ceux de son père. Ses yeux avaient la même teinte océan que ceux de Crysla, mais quand le garçon posa son regard sur le pilote, John remarqua qu'ils devinrent jaunes comme ceux du Wraith. Cela glaça quelque peu l'homme, cet enfant était réellement à moitié Wraith.

« Je te présente ton oncle John. »

« Hello Shawn. »

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, Crysla et John rejoignirent les autres au Jumper. Le second de la ruche apparut avec un objet dans ses mains, le remettant à Crysla. Elle le tendit à Rodney.

« Dans cet objet, il y a la signature énergétique de notre ruche ainsi que celle des quelques vaisseaux qui croisent près d'Atlantis. Afin que vous ne les détruisiez pas, mais aussi comme moyen de nous contacter. Nous allons rester ici encore quelques jours, puis nous bougerons. »

« Merci ! »

« Vous pourrez tranquillement rejoindre la porte des étoiles sur cette planète, elle est inhabitée. »

Elle serra son frère dans ses bras.

« Donne-nous de tes nouvelles avant les six prochaines années, lança Sheppard ironique. »

« Promis. »

Il embrassa sa sœur sur la joue et fit signe aux autres que le départ était imminent.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, pour rejoindre Kor'eyn. La porte arrière du Jumper se referma sur les humains, le vaisseau s'éleva doucement du dock. John fit faire un demi-tour au Jumper jetant un dernier regard à sa sœur souriante dans les bras du Wraith. Il croisa furtivement le regard jaune de l'alien, et le vaisseau disparut de la ruche.

Elle fixa encore quelques secondes l'endroit où était le Jumper quelques instants plus tôt, et se retourna doucement dans les bras de son compagnon, monter lentement ses mains vers le cou de Kor'eyn. Il baissa sa tête pour plonger dans ce regard couleur océan qui l'avait séduit dès le premier jour. Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes :

« Je crois que nous avons pas mal de choses à rattraper… »dit-elle sa bouche à quelques millimètres de celle de son compagnon.

L'effet fut immédiat, il grogna une réponse en l'embrassant, et resserrant son étreinte, sentant l'excitation croître en lui. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se retrouver totalement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans leur quartier, enfin seuls. L'attitude du Wraith ne laissait aucun doute possible : il la voulait et maintenant. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, signe d'une excitation démesurée, et Crysla sentait contre elle son sexe tellement dur alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Elle sentait le long de ses hanches ses larges mains la caresser, tandis qu'elle essayait de défaire rapidement cette satanée ceinture qui fermait sa longue veste. Il l'embrassait avec vigueur, elle sentait en lui cet instinct animal prendre son contrôle, le guider dans ses gestes, cela arrivait généralement quand ils avaient été séparés pendant longtemps.

Crysla aimait cette facette « animale » chez lui, quand il se laissait aller à ses instincts. Elle ouvrit la bouche autorisant sa langue à se mêler à la sienne. Il la poussa contre un mur de la pièce, elle réussit enfin à ouvrir la ceinture, il écarta ses bras le temps d'un instant, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle le libère de la veste. Elle laissa ses mains s'occuper des autres vêtements qu'il portait, à chaque fois qu'elle touchait sa peau pâle, elle le sentait répondre physiquement. Kor'eyn avait déjà enlevé sa veste, ne laissant que le soutien-gorge, il s'occupa du pantalon, le jeta au sol, et glissa ses mains vers l'entrejambe de la jeune femme. Il grogna de plaisir quand elle atteignit enfin l'unique sous-vêtement du Wraith.

Il délaissa ses lèvres pour son cou, contribuant à envoyer des décharges électriques dans le corps de Crys pendant qu'il stimulait son clitoris. Elle ondulait contre lui tout en essayant d'amener le pénis raide du Wraith contre son sexe. Kor'eyn sentait ses doigts devenir humides au contact du sexe de sa compagne, cela l'excita encore plus ; il la regarda gémir sous ses doigts, elle fermait les yeux de plaisir, il désirait tellement la sentir contre lui, mais elle continuait à caresser activement son pénis, et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il enleva ses mains pour caresser le visage de sa compagne, elle ouvrit les paupières au bout de quelques secondes, sentant son odeur, et sourit. A son tour, elle prit le contrôle, le poussa vers le lit, il se laissa faire et tomba sur le dos.

Le Wraith savait parfaitement quand la laisser le commander, il aimait qu'elle sache qu'il était définitivement à elle. Crysla aimait savoir qu'elle aurait toujours un contrôle sur lui, même quand ses instincts les plus primitifs remontaient à la surface, son cœur lui appartenait. Elle se retrouva à cheval sur lui, il se redressa juste assez pour saisir un de ses seins entre ses lèvres et l'embrasser, ses mains caressant d'abord le dos de la jeune femme puis ses cuisses. Le Wraith n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il se sentait tellement excité que le moindre contact avec le sexe de Crysla pouvait le faire venir. Il la serra dans ses bras et les retourna, se retrouvant cette fois dominant, son sexe raide entre eux. Elle le sentit s'engouffrer en elle, enfin, elle enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de son dos de plaisir. Lui laissa échapper un râle de bien être, en levant sa tête. Elle rouvrit les yeux un instant, juste le temps de croiser son regard reptilien, il ferma alors ses paupières et commença son va et vient.

Elle laissa glisser ses mains vers les hanches du Wraith, appuyant son étreinte en elle. Kor'eyn ressentait les premières manifestations de jouissance monter en lui. Cette femme le connaissait vraiment sur le bout des doigts pour arriver à lui procurer autant de plaisir à chaque fois, ou était-ce lui qui la connaissait parfaitement ? Elle commença à laisser échapper des gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés, sentant des vagues de plaisirs monter en elle à chaque mouvement de son compagnon. Le Wraith remarqua que les hanches de la jeune femme ondulaient désormais en rythme avec lui, il savait qu'elle était au bord de l'explosion, tout comme lui. Elle sentit qu'il appuyait son mouvement, essayant d'aller encore plus profondément en elle, plus rapidement, plus…soudain elle ne réfléchit plus et se laissa emporter par l'orgasme qui envahit son corps, resserrant son étreinte, tout en gémissant de plaisir. Kor'eyn ne résista pas plus longtemps et laissa à son tour l'orgasme s'emparer de lui. Crysla sentit sa douce chaleur se répandre en elle au cours des derniers mouvements du Wraith. Il gémit à son tour de plaisir, laissant enfin son corps reposer sur celui de sa compagne. Elle sentit contre elle les battements irréguliers du cœur de Kor'eyn contre sa poitrine, il demeura sur elle encore quelques minutes, sa tête calée dans son cou, ses longs cheveux blancs tombant négligemment.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient tous deux repris une respiration normale, leur deux cœurs s'étaient ralentis, ne restait que le doux sentiment de bien être qu'ils éprouvaient quand ils venaient de faire l'amour. Elle le tenait toujours dans ses bras, promenant lentement ses doigts sur son dos, sentant la douceur de la peau pâle du Wraith contre elle. Il resta ainsi, immobile, contre elle, en repensant que s'il ne l'avait pas eue dans sa vie, il serait sans doute mort aujourd'hui. Elle l'avait sauvé en venant à son secours, mais aussi parce qu'il avait résisté aux tortures pour _elle_. Il l'aimait, elle était sa vie, et lui était la sienne.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et déposa un baiser sur son front, il leva les yeux vers elle, se noyant totalement dans son doux regard azur. Il se releva, la soulageant de son poids, il sentit alors les mains de sa compagne glisser le long de son dos le libérant de son emprise, il se coucha finalement juste à côté d'elle. Crysla s'approcha de lui, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, et se blottit dans ses bras, la tête reposant sur son torse. Il laissa son bras sur son dos, la caressant doucement.

C'est alors que lui revint à l'esprit qu'elle allait de nouveau lui donner des enfants. Il ferma les yeux lentement, elle l'avait choisi, lui, à la place d'un humain pour partager sa vie. Elle lui avait donné ce dont il n'avait osé rêver dans sa vie de Wraith, une descendance. En retour, elle avait reçu ce qu'aucun Wraith n'avait donné auparavant, de l'amour. Il l'aimait, chaque cellule de son corps ne vivait que pour elle, il avait amené ses ruches à la considérer comme son égal, voire comme une reine. Le fait qu'elle lui ait donné des enfants avait conforté cette analogie.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement, simplement conscients de la chance d'être de nouveau réunis.


End file.
